


Jealousy

by many_freckles



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Jealousy, Other, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, it's great, jesse gets jealous of reader accidentally flirting with soldier 76, jesse is thicc, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: Apparently your boyfriend, Jesse McCree has a bad case of jealousy, and he wants to show you what's what.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guatever/gifts).



> Thanks Guatever for the request <3  
> I had some fun with this and I really hope this is to your liking!

You had always been a bit of a flirt, it was just part of your personality. Most of the time, it was just playful. You loved to be a charmer with pretty much everyone you met, and everyone you were friends with just kind of knew at this point that you were just playing around and didn’t mean it as anything. 

This didn’t change after you met Jesse McCree, your new, and current boyfriend. You were very faithful to him, but of course, you couldn’t help your harmless flirty tendencies. You were rather new to Overwatch now, only being recruited a few months ago. After that few months, Soldier 76, your commander, decided it was time for a celebratory party. Overwatch was finally back together, so it called for a celebration. 

The party itself was fun, of course. At this point, you were decent friends with everyone there, and you ended up taking quite a liking to your commander that night. You talked to Jesse a lot less than you really expected, but you thought he didn’t really mind. If he did, he probably would have stolen you back. You spent a lot of your night chatting up Soldier 76. You were both surprised, but also not so surprised, that he still wore his mask at the event. You asked him why he was so persistent about keeping his identity a secret, but he wouldn’t budge. The conversation was lighthearted, but he was still very serious about not revealing himself, even after you trying your best to coax him with your charm. That’s where the flirting came in. You didn’t notice it, it was just part of how you talked to people. The cute giggles, and small touches of his arm, and the bending over slightly to give views of your cleavage. It was all normal to you, especially because you were so used to being single for so long. You almost forgot about Jesse being your boyfriend in a way. Of course, you had no intention of trying to take your commander to bed, it was all just friendly, but your boyfriend definitely didn’t see it like that. 

You retired a little earlier than you expected when you saw Jesse staring at you across the room. He wasn’t necessarily frowning, but something about his expression worried you, so you thought you should go see what’s up. You said goodbye to your commander and walked to your boyfriend who was leaning against the wall and nursing the remainder of a glass of what was probably whiskey, knowing him. 

“You look ready for bed.” You joked, leaning against the wall beside him. You crossed your arms over your chest, squashing down your breasts against your chest. 

“Mhmm.” He hummed, downing the rest of his drink and placing it on the nearby table. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and sighed. “I need to talk to you.” He said firmly before grabbing your wrist and damn near dragging you out of the room. You were shocked by his behavior, but you shook it off. Maybe he was just horny and was very eager to get you into bed. 

Once you two were farther away from the party room, you were walking down the hallway to your shared bedroom. There was silence beside the clicking of both your, and Jesse’s, heeled shoes. You were thinking that he was probably still wearing his signature cowboy boots. 

He finally stopped, letting out an exasperated sigh before turning to face you. He looked...not very impressed. Uh oh, maybe you were in trouble.

“What was all that about?” He asked, pointing his finger towards the room where the party was taking place, crossing his arms over his chest afterwards. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, showing some kind of negative emotion. 

“What was what?” You asked, furrowing your brows back. You felt a little confused, you didn’t do anything wrong, or so you thought. You crossed your arms as well.

“Come on, you know what I’m talkin’ about! I watched you just stand there and flirt with 76. Did ya think I couldn’t see that?” He said, raising his voice. He definitely was not pleased with your actions, but then again, you didn’t really think he’d get so upset.

“What? Flirting? I wasn’t flirting, Jesse, we were just talking.” You said, gesturing with your hands. “What’s gotten into you?” You asked him, popping your hip out to stand more comfortably. 

“What’s gotten into me? You were the one tryin’ to fuck our commander.” He said, his voice still raised.

“Excuse me? I told you I wasn’t flirting. Do you really think I’d do something like that when you’re my boyfriend? I’m not like that!” You say back, raising your voice to his volume.

He growled low and before you knew it he pressed you against the wall, his strong hands holding your wrists firmly against the cold concrete. You struggled a bit in his grip, surprised by his aggressiveness. You had no idea that your apparent flirting would have this kind of effect on him, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t think it was incredibly hot. 

Before you even had time to protest he smashed his lips against yours, growling hungrily against you. You squeaked, ceasing your struggling a bit. You could tell he wasn’t going to let up anytime soon, and that only worked you up even more. You didn’t expect Jesse’s jealously to rub you in all the right ways, but judging by his attitude, this night was definitely going to get pretty steamy. 

You pushed against his lips eagerly, pressing your body against his. You could feel his strong build through his thin dress shirt. He bit at your bottom lip and growled again. 

Oh, fuck. Your body shuddered and that sound shot straight down to your core. His hands moved from your wrists and they trailed down your body, touching anything he could. His hands cupped your breasts firmly, squishing them together while his lips moved eagerly against yours, smearing what little lip gloss you were wearing that night all over each other's lips. 

Your hands came down to stop him. You didn’t want to get caught in the hallway getting it on with your boyfriend. “Mmf...w-wait Jesse.” You managed to get out between hungry kisses. “What if someone walks by?” You ask, gasping softly as he pinched your nipples through the thin material of your party dress. Not wearing a bra tonight was definitely a good idea on your part.

“Don’t care.” He growled against you, his lips finally parting from yours to attack your neck. He covered it in wet kisses, his hands squeezing as your breasts again, tweaking your nipples. He bit down, making you roll your eyes back and gasp, your hand instantly shooting to your mouth to hide your noises. 

“Maybe if someone sees us I can prove who you belong to.” He muttered, sucking a nice dark spot onto your flesh. You bit your lip, stifling a satisfied groan. You definitely were going to stay right where you were, Jesse was dead set on staying in this hallway. It was pretty unlikely that anyone would walk by considering they were all still partying, but the fact that there was even a slim chance made you shiver. 

With one knee, he forced your legs open, pushing himself comfortably between them. You gladly spread them to let him in. You lifted your leg slightly, wrapping it loosely around him. He supported that leg with his free, metal arm. He bit down on the soft flesh of your neck again, wanting to leave more marks on you. He pushed his hard body against you and you could feel his hardening cock pressing against your abdomen and you could help but moan softly.

His other hand was all over you, squeezing and touching whatever he could grab and he left small bites and marks on your neck, slowly travelling downwards with his mouth. He nibbled on your collarbone, making your back arch into him. You were sensitive where his lips were, right on the bone. He knew how you reacted and he took advantage of it, biting down a little harder to get a strained moan out of you.

That metal hand wandered downward, taking no time in lifting the skirt of your dress up. It slid up your thighs, clinging closely to you. You were grateful that you wore one of your shorter and more skintight dresses tonight. The cool metal came in contact with the hot flesh of your thighs, making you flinch slightly from the temperature difference. He pressed his fingers into the fabric of your panties, pushing just right against your sensitive clit. You could only bite your lip hard, trying to stifle the small squeak that came from your throat. You rested your head against the concrete wall, your thoughts already swimming as he barely teased you and his finger slipped into your panties, his dexterous metal fingers quickly heating up from the moistness of your folds. 

You were biting your lip hard, trying your best to keep your noises to a minimum, but you had a feeling that Jesse wouldn’t let you stay quiet for long. Those thick, quickly warming fingers slid down, teasing your slick entrance. You spread your thighs more for him, begging silently that he’ll touch you more without having you beg, but you had another feeling that he wouldn’t let you off that easy, not when he was in this mood. 

“Oh, is this what ya want?” Jesse drawled, teasing your hole relentless. Rubbing small, teasing circles with his finger, almost pushing the tip in but never going through with it. You whimpered, moving your hips to try to push his fingers into yourself. 

You could only whine, not wanting to beg. That’s what he wants, and you wanted to be difficult. You felt like you wouldn’t last long without at least saying ‘please’. You body felt on fire, blood coursing fast through your veins as you were hopelessly aroused. His free hand latched onto your hip, preventing you from moving any more than you previously were. You whined again.

Jesse hummed, leaning forwards to kiss and nibble at your ear. “I’m feelin’ a little generous, so I’ll let ya off easy this time, but don’t expect me to keep playin’ nice all night.” He whispered, his southern drawl thickened with his obvious arousal.

You nodded quickly, trying to wiggle your hips despite being held down, and then one thick metal finger slid into you, all at once up to the knuckle. You held in your groan, biting down on your lip hard. You didn’t expect something like one measly finger could make you react in such a way, but you were getting so desperate that any contact was enough. He was slow and deliberate with his movements, making sure you knew that he was in control.

It felt like hours before he forced another thick finger into you, joining the first in filling you up. He kept at this the same way as before, slow and deliberate. It was driving you crazy. You wanted him to hurry up and just fuck you already, but you had a feeling that he wouldn’t really care if you asked. If you begged, then maybe he would.

Your head was spinning, his fingers filling you up in the most delicious way, and as soon as it started, it was over. You whined loudly as he pulled his fingers out. 

“Now now, baby, just be patient.” Jesse said, almost in a mocking tone. You notice him shake his head slightly, his hands gravitating towards that ridiculous belt buckle he always had on. You couldn’t believe he wore it to a fancy party, but doing something like that is so like him. 

“I think it’s about time I claim what’s rightfully mine.” He growled, grabbing you by the hips and turning your body so your front was facing the wall. The concrete was stone cold against your hot, blushing cheeks. It felt nice to have such a range of temperatures on your body. Your breasts pressed against the concrete as well, hardening your nipples through the thin fabric of your party dress. He kicked at your feet to get you to spread them more, and you obliged, spreading your thighs inch by inch until Jesse pressed his rock hard cock against you. You could feel the pulsing heat of him against you through the thin cloth of his briefs. You couldn’t help but grind back against him, wanting nothing more than to feel the dull burn of his cock filling you to the brim.

“What did I say about patience?” Jesse growled sternly, grabbing your ass to prevent you from moving anymore than you already were. 

“God, fuck.” You breathed, not caring about what he had to say. “You’re all talk, just fuck me already!” 

Jesse stopped for a second, but believe it or not, obeyed you. You knew it wasn’t because you told him too, but because he was so eager to fuck you. You could tell by his twitching cock against your ass.

Jesse pulled away only for a moment and when he came back, you could feel the heavy heat of his bare cock pressing against your ass again and you couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan. You knew exactly what was coming and you couldn’t wait. 

Those deft, metal fingers, already warm from all of the contact, pushed your panties aside and he pressed the spongy head of his cock against your soaked entrance, a small peep coming out of your parted lips. 

He took no time in swiftly pushing himself into you, groaning erotically as he filled you up completely in one thrust. You couldn’t believe how easy he slid in considering his impressive girth. It burned so good, your body hot from the feeling of him stuffing you full so perfectly.

You hardly had any more time to think once he started moving. He went slow at first but quickly sped up, snapping his hips into you. You could hear him breathing hard in your ear, his hard, fit body pressing against your back, pinning you against the warming concrete wall. You were standing on your toes to get the right angle and moan after moan fell from your lips. You were actually trying to hold it in but he felt so goddamn phenomenal that you stopped caring. 

“Jesus Christ, sugar, you’re just eatin’ me right up.” He growled into your ear, his southern accent thick and dripping with arousal. One of his hands came up to hold your shoulder, giving him the leverage he wanted to pull you down when he thrust hard into you.

“H-holy fuck Jess..” You breathed, interrupting yourself with a loud cry of pleasure.

“Fuck, baby, that’s right. Say my name. Tell everyone who you belong to.” He growled again into your ear. His voice drove you crazy, sending shivers down your spine and straight down into your groin. 

“Jesse!” You cried out again, your orgasm quickly approaching. You rocked against him to the best of your ability and nearly screamed when you felt those fucking metal fingers press hard against your clit, rubbing in deliberate little circles. 

Jesse was panting hard into your ear, small grunts joining his breaths. The occasional pet name was breathed along with small praises of telling you how good you were and how ‘god damn tight you are, sweetheart, takin’ this fat cock like a pro.’  
You shuddered, pushing back against him as much as possible as he fucked you roughly against the wall, knowing anyone could really just walk by. Your stomach felt tight and your orgasm was swelling up, getting ready to explode. 

“A-ah, fuck, shit, Jesse I-I’m so close.” You pant out, hardly being able to form any sentences anymore from the rough treatment you were receiving. There was a thin sheen of sweat on your body and your forehead was pressed against the wall, your mouth wide open, the small string of drool falling from your lips because you couldn’t keep your mouth closed because he was pounding you to oblivion. 

“Fuck, mm, me too. Gonna come right inside of that pretty cunt of yers so you know yer mine.” He growled lowly, his accent so damn erotic. 

His words tipped your over the edge and you nearly screamed his name as you came, your vision going blurry as he fucked into you through your orgasm. 

Jesse’s thrusts were becoming erratic and animalistic and he soon came to his own climax, keeping his promise and filling you up with your seed. You could feel the fluids run down your leg as he fucked your thoroughly through both of your orgasms.

You were both panting hard and it took several minutes to come down.

“Christ.” Jesse sighed, the first words after what felt like hours standing there. He pulled out of your slowly, making you wince. You missed the feeling of being stuffed full, but you knew it needed to end eventually. 

He turned you over and he was suddenly so much more gently with you, pressing your body carefully against the wall to catch your lips in a tender kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck weakly, much too exhausted to do much else. 

“I think we should head to bed.” Jesse whispered, kissing your forehead. 

You nodded weakly, letting him lift you off the wall. You nearly fell into his arms, but he was more than willing to guide you to your nearby shared bedroom. 

“You know I love ya, right darlin’?” He asked, his voice was softer and kinder than before, obvious fondness in his voice as he led you to your bed. 

You nodded. “I love you too.” You hummed, still a little dazed.

“Didn’t mean to get so upset with ya, I just, uh, got a little jealous.” He said, helping you get your heels and dress off so you were comfortable to sleep. 

You only nodded, with a small, forgiving smile on your face. After getting you undressed, he did the same and laid down beside you, pulling you into him strong, warm arms. 

“Maybe I should flirt with the commander more often.” You said, mostly as a joke. “If that’s what happens when I do.” You hummed, settling into his arms, getting rather drowsy.

Jesse chuckled, kissing your sweaty forehead. “Go to bed, darlin’.” He said lovingly, kissing your forehead again before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
